Hinge connections that can be used in the aforesaid technical fields are known to the art in several different forms, and consequently the following description will deal solely with those constructions which can be used with portable display systems.
Since this field includes a large number of hinge connections, reference is made here to European Patent Publication 0 109 466 as an example of the present state of the art.
European Patent Publication 0 109 466 relates to a hinge connection intended for the aforesaid technical field, in which sprocketwheel-like coaction takes place between mutually adjacent panels.
It is also known to use hinge connections that comprise bands, of which one is attached to one side part of a first edge strip and to a second side part opposite the side part of an adjacent edge strip, whereas an adjacent band is attached to the one side part of the second edge strip and to the second side part of the first edge strip, therewith to define an "S" or a "Z" -shape, according to the principles applicable to the present invention.
As an example of the present state of the art, reference is also made to the illustrated and described subject matter of International Publication WO88/08186 (PCT/SE88/00171).
This publication teaches a hinge connection which comprises a plurality of hinge elements, which comprise a first hinge member, a second hinge member and an intermediate band, where said hinge members are clamped in grooves formed in rails.
In this case, clamping of the members in the grooves is not considered to induce tension in the band, but merely to provide a securing function.
The subject matter described and illustrated in Swedish Published Specification 383 523 also forms part of the present state of the art.
This publication teaches a connection with comprises two hinge components which are mutually connected to at least two connecting means or hinge elements which are made of a bendable material and which intersect one another between said hinge components and which extend along the surface of each said component. Between the attachment points, the connecting means or hinge elements freely abut said hinge components in a slightly extended state in which the hinge components are firmly held together in all pivotal positions thereof, wherein the abutment surface of at least one said hinge component has a convex form relative to the other of said hinge components, to form the pivot area of said element.